Abstinencia
by StarCharm
Summary: Oneshot. No podía evitarse que la escuela los mantuviera ocupados, pero después de tanto tiempo sin siquiera verse era de esperarse que llegarían a su límite. #KiriAsuweek2015 Día 3: Relaciones carnales interrumpidas.


Mi segunda contribución a la KiriAsu week, con el tema del tercer día siendo "Relaciones carnales interrumpidas". Definitivamente iba a escribir algo para este tema c; espero lo disfruten!

 **Advertencia de lime intenso y diálogo no apto para jóvenes**

* * *

"Kazuto…" murmuró Asuna deleitada.

Estaba cansado. Cansado, estresado, angustiado y desesperado, pero a pesar de que Asuna estaba consciente de la situación y de que él mismo sabía que debía continuar trabajando, no tuvo las fuerzas ni la voluntad para negarle la petición a la pelirroja.

Continuó desplazando la ventana llena de código en la pantalla frente a él, intentando concentrarse en ambas tareas de buscar el error que no les permitía avanzar el proyecto y de complacer a su novia en el celular que había sido desatendida de sus 'necesidades' por demasiado tiempo.

A pesar de que ambos estudiaban sus respectivas carreras en el mismo campus, sus dormitorios estaban en edificios opuestos y era raro cruzarse el uno con el otro a lo largo de la semana. Esas últimas semanas en particular Kazuto había estado más ocupado que nunca con un proyecto que su equipo y él debían entregar al final del semestre, pero una repentina falla detuvo todo su progreso y llevaban ya varios días buscándola.

Era casi medianoche cuando Asuna lo llamó por celular jadeando y gimiendo su nombre, rogándole que sólo le hablara para que pudiera aliviarse. Y no era que le molestara complacerla, pero esa no era la primera vez que sucedía y siempre no podía evitar sentirse culpable. A pesar de ser testaruda Asuna era demasiado comprensiva, y la chica no dudaba en brindarle a Kazuto el espacio necesario para trabajar, pero incluso ella tenía límites. Estaba inmensamente agradecido con ella por su sacrifico y apoyo, pero él también añoraba poder tocarla con sus propias manos y los gemidos de placer de Asuna contra su oído no eran de mucha ayuda.

"Mírate Asuna… estás completamente mojada con solo escuchar mi voz. ¿Quién diría que la subcomandante podía ser tan pervertida?" Musitó Kazuto ásperamente.

"N-No… no es cierto…" Asuna jadeó, su voz tornándose más aguda.

"Claro que sí, apuesto a que ya te falta poco mi preciosa Asuna."

"Ah… K-Kazuto…"

Adoraba provocarla de hace modo, Asuna lo hacía demasiado fácil, pero la irresistible voz de la pelirroja continuaba tentándolo a más no poder. Sujetó el celular con fuerza contra su oído al escuchar un suspiro de éxtasis seguido por la respiración pesada de Asuna, intentando controlar sus propios instintos.

Dejó que Asuna se recuperara por unos instantes, y cuando logró escuchar de nuevo su relajado respirar supo que había regresado a sus sentidos.

"¿Mejor?" Le preguntó suavemente, consciente de que la chica estaba al borde del sueño.

"Sí…" Replicó adormilada. "Gracias, sé que te estoy distrayendo." Añadió con un bostezo.

Kazuto sonrió tristemente; Asuna era demasiado amable con él. "No te preocupes, es lo menos que puedo hacer. Ya ve a dormir Asuna, te oyes cansada."

"Eso haré… no te desveles demasiado."

"Lo intentaré." Rio Kazuto apenado. Aunque no lo quisiera seguramente seguiría despierto un par de horas más.

"Te amo…"

"Y yo a ti."

Terminó la llamada y colocó su celular de vuelta sobre la mesa. A este ritmo si no podía al menos besar a Asuna pronto enloquecería. Tenía que encontrar tiempo para ir a verla, pero por el momento solo podía esforzarse por continuar trabajando e ignorar cierta incomodidad entre sus piernas.

* * *

Lo tenía todo fríamente calculado. Con su clase cancelada Kazuto tenía una hora y media para ir hasta el dormitorio de Asuna, hacerla suya como nunca lo había hecho antes, y regresar a su última clase del día.

Miró el reloj impaciente mientras trotaba por los pasillos, todavía había tiempo. Si no se equivocaba Asuna debería estar regresando apenas a su dormitorio, de eso estaba seguro porque la pelirroja siempre llegaba a tomar una siesta los viernes justo después de terminar con sus clases. Iba a arruinar sus planes de descansar esa tarde, pero definitivamente valdría la pena.

Ignorando las miradas curiosas de los demás subió los escalones a grandes zancadas y frenó al llegar a la puerta que estaba seguro era de su dormitorio. Tocó la puerta apresurado, y postró sus manos en sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento.

"¿Kazuto?"

Asuna se presentó frente a él con una mirada somnolienta y Kazuto no perdió tiempo en tomar a la chica por la cintura para besarla y cerrar la puerta con seguro detrás de él.

Estaba confundida, sin embargo no se resistió a los ansiosos labios de su amado y se dejó sucumbir. Perdieron el control demasiado rápido, y los movimientos de sus labios se volvieron frenéticos y desesperados, el anhelo evidente en los dos. Pequeños gemidos escaparon de Asuna, y la pelirroja sujetó las mejillas de Kazuto para acercarlo lo más posible a su cuerpo, temiendo que se lo arrebataran.

Pudieron continuar por horas y horas, pero sus pulmones no pudieron más y se separaron reluctantes.

"Ya no lo soporto, tengo poco tiempo pero aprovecharé cada segundo…" Kazuto murmuró impaciente y tomó a Asuna en sus brazos, dirigiéndose a la cama.

Dejó caer suavemente su cuerpo sobre el colchón y la atrapó bajo su cuerpo, tomando su tiempo en admirar ese hermoso cuerpo que llevaba tiempo sin ver. Los cabellos pelirrojos derramados a su alrededor, esas curvas tentadoras y figura delicada, sin mencionar los ojos avellana que lo miraban con puro deseo. Con solo mirarla su corazón se aceleraba desenfrenado. La quería, la quería para él solo, y la quería en ese instante.

"Asuna…"

Tomó esos labios rosados y los volvió a besar. Impaciente comenzó a desvestirla hábilmente, deshaciéndose de su blusa y sostén en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Su emoción la excitaba demasiado, y el cuerpo de Asuna se retorcía en anhelo mientras el pelinegro le besaba y acariciaba cualquier rincón de piel que lograra alcanzar. Su tibia respiración contra su cuello, su rodilla rosando su muslo y el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de ella; todas eran sensaciones que Asuna había añorado por semanas, casi meses, y tener al fin a Kazuto entre sus brazos de nuevo parecía un sueño.

"A-Ah Kazuto…"

Hambriento por su dulce cuerpo Kazuto no vaciló en acariciar esos cálidos pechos y tomar uno de sus pezones erectos entre sus labios. Era una delicia. Las sensaciones, sabores y sonidos que invadían sus sentidos eran demasiado adictivos, no había manera de que se cansara de degustarse.

Habían pasado tiempo sin tenerse el uno al otro de ese modo, por lo que el cuerpo de Asuna no pudo evitar excitarse más rápido de lo usual. La llama que se encendió en su pecho se esparció por el resto de su cuerpo, y le quemaba rogando por más.

Sin duda estaba gozando de los toques de Kazuto, pero estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

"P-Por favor…" Jadeó frustrada sujetando la mano de Kazuto y la guio al interior de su ropa interior. "No quiero seguir esperando…"

Kazuto sonrió despiadado al sentir la evidente humedad entre sus piernas. "Es justo como lo dije anoche, eres toda una pervertida Asuna."

Estaba demasiado impaciente como para prestarle atención a sus burlas. Asuna lo miró con un sonrojado puchero y simplemente lo besó. Su respiración comenzó a elevarse drásticamente cuando sintió esos largos dedos masculinos moverse dentro de ella. Tenían un ritmo hipnótico que Kazuto mismo había averiguado enloquecía a Asuna. No era demasiado veloz, pero era firme y estable, suficiente para que ella comenzara a mover sus caderas involuntariamente.

Pero no quería terminar así, quería hacerlo con ambos unidos en un solo ser. Lo quería ya, quería ser completada por él y nadie más.

Se separó de sus labios y tomó sus mejillas para ver directamente sus destellantes ojos grises. "Te necesito…" Le rogó con la mirada. Kazuto detuvo sus movimientos ansioso. Estaba a merced de esa mujer, no había manera de decirle que no.

Él también la quería, y la haría suya.

Motivado por sus ojos avellana comenzó a deshacer su cinturón, anhelando más que nada poder estar dentro de ella.

' _Riiiing'_

Pero se detuvo en seco, y Asuna lo miró indignada por el simple hecho de haber prestado atención a su celular.

"¡No contestes!" Exclamó Asuna frustrada.

' _Riiiiiing'_

"Ese tono es para uno de mis compañeros de equipo… puede ser importante."

"¡Esto también es importante!" Le replicó furiosa. ¿Qué él no fue el que dijo que ya no lo soportaba más? ¡Ella también había llegado a su límite!

' _Riiiiiiing'_

"Tomará solo un segundo."

Antes de que Asuna pudiera replicarle de nuevo Kazuto tomó el celular de su bolsillo y contestó, evadiendo la furiosa mirada de Asuna apenado.

"¿Sí?"

Asuna cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho expuesto. Quién sabe si en verdad sería rápido, pero incluso si lo fuera la pasión del momento ya había sido arruinada.

Kazuto permaneció en silencio por un momento mientras escuchaba, y de repente sus ojos se iluminaron y sonrió extasiado.

"¿En serio? ¡Voy para allá!"

Colgó el celular apresurado y con una risa emocionada volvió a ajustar su cinturón y se bajó de la cama.

"¡¿En serio te vas a ir?!" Asuna se sentó y miró enfada como Kazuto se dirigía a la puerta. "¡Estamos en medio de algo y si no vuelves créeme que terminaré por mi cuenta!"

Completamente arrepentido Kazuto junto sus palmas frente a él y se inclinó en reverencia ante Asuna. "Lo siento, pero encontraron la falla en el proyecto y me necesitan. ¡Juro que te lo compensaré!"

Aunque no quería admitir que estaba aliviada de que Kazuto podría continuar con su proyecto, Asuna seguía enfadada por haber sido interrumpidos en un momento tan crucial. Suspiró derrotada, aceptando la disculpa pero igual descontenta.

"Por un día entero serás me sirviente."

"¿Eh?"

Kazuto levantó su cabeza sorprendido por la respuesta.

"Y con sirviente me refiero a _ese_ tipo de sirviente."

Esa era la primera vez que veía ese lado de Asuna. Tragó saliva ansioso ante los posibles escenarios que surgieron en su mente. No sabía cuándo llegaría ese día, pero por alguna razón lo emocionaba.

"P-Por supuesto, ¡gracias!" Mirando su reloj una vez más Kazuto se escabulló del dormitorio, dejando atrás a su novia semidesnuda.

Asuna suspiró frustrada y se desplomó en la cama. Al parecer esa vez no podría contar con la voz de Kazuto para ayudarla.

* * *

 **Notas**

Pues desde el inicio todos sabíamos que iban a ser interrumpidos pero pobre Asuna xD

En fin esto estuvo corto pero era una idea que ya tenía desde hace tiempo y coincidía con la KiriAsu week! Era perfecto :P

Espero lo hayan disfrutado y nos vemos mañana en el cuarto día!


End file.
